


First Love

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Cassie was Dean's first love but he doubts he'll ever see her again after this.
Relationships: Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 7





	First Love

Cassie was his first love but after this, Dean doubted he’d ever see her again. In their line of work, nothing was permanent and as long as he had Sam by his side, that was more than enough. But he was still going to miss her. So, when they said goodbye, he knew he had to tell her the truth. However, he was having a hard time actually forming the words and blew out a breath, deciding to settle on something else. Cassie looked on in amusement. “You okay?” 

He nodded. “I just want to tell you before we leave that I … you know.”

She chortled. “I .. you know? Nice. Normally, I’d call you on it but you’re emotionally repressed so I’ll take it. I … you know you too.” Cassie laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Confusing,” Dean teased.

She playfully bumped into him. “Be nice, Dean Winchester.”

“I’m always nice!” he shot back, a grin on his face. Sam was so going to give him shit for this once he got back in the car but fuck it, he didn’t care.

They’d always remember each other and the brief time they got to spend together.


End file.
